Cinderella: A Renesmee and Edward songfic
by TwilightChic17
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BREAKING DAWN. If you haven't read it, I don't suggest reading this, but you may if you wish. Its all regular pairs ExB RxJ JxA ExR CxE so on and so forth Songfic Song by Steven Curtis Chapman


A/N: So I have this song called Cinderella on my iPod and after finishing Breaking Dawn i thought 'hmmm, this would make a fantastic songfic!' So this is Edward and Renesmee as she grows up and finds love with her werewolf protector. And how she'll always be Edward's no matter what. So its major spoilery for Breaking Dawn if you haven't read it.

I LOVED Breaking Dawn!

Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be Stephenie Meyer who owns all these characters and writes these amazing things we call books.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
_

I sat on the couch watching Renesmee dance to the sound of Bella's lullaby coming out of the stereo system in the large mansion. I sighed, just because the Volturi had given up only a few months ago didn't mean that the danger was completely gone, they were bound to check up on us in the future… _the future. _What would become of us in the future, and what of Jacob and Renesmee? My burden became slightly heavier at the thought of it.

_And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!_

"Daddy?"

I turned to my little girl and she smiled her face lighting up as she placed her hand against my cheek, showing me what she wanted.

_  
"There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
_

_"Oh, please, daddy, please!"_

_  
_I smiled crookedly at her request and took her tiny hand,

"May I have this dance, M'lady?"

Renesmee giggled at me and curtsied,

"Of course, kind sir!"

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms_

I took both of her hands and began to waltz, her tiny feet atop of my own, and together we practiced.

_  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,_

Bella's lullaby came to a close and Esme's favorite floated out of the speakers; I gently picked up my little angel and held her close as we floated around the living room. Renesmee's eyes fluttered closed and I smiled softly; her cascading curls fluttered as I twirled her around, she looked like an angel more and more each day.

_  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone__  
_

I walked swiftly to her room and laid her on her bed, tucking her in with a light kiss on top of her head.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

"Daddy!"

I turned at the sound of my teenage daughter running through the door yelling my name as she returned from high school. Bella smiled at me and murmured something about going hunting as she left out the front door.

"Hi, Sweetheart, how was school?"

Renesmee leaped into my arms and placed a warm hand against my cheek. I saw all that happened that day, the last bit threw me, as she showed me Jacob coming up to her and asking her to prom. I smiled; he was finally asking her out. I knew it was only a matter of time. I looked back down at Renesmee, a question in her eyes. I nodded confirming that it was alright with me.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Alice squealed as she ran through the front door.

"AUGH! Alice! You screamed on a frequency way too high pitched for my liking!" I growled.

Alice took Renesmee from my arms and began dancing around the room,

"Come on Edward! We're all going dress shopping!" Alice giggled as she saw Bella who was just about to come in rush out again. My poor wife, no, poor me! I sighed as I grabbed my keys to my Volvo and we were off, racing to Port Angeles.

Once at the dress store, Alice grabbed an armload of dresses and shoved Renesmee into a dressing room.

"Aunty Alice, there are too many!" Renesmee moaned. I smirked, just like her mother.

"Oh relax Nessie, it'll only take us a minute," Alice whispered, much too low for human ears.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself watching the sunrise with Bella on our front porch; that is until I heard a gasp from the direction of Renesmee's dressing room. I quickly opened my eyes and saw what caused the gasp. There my little girl stood in a stunning floor length powder blue and deep violet gown with a silk fitted bodice and a silk and taffeta skirt that billowed out over her long legs. I gasped and smiled, if I had the ability to cry tears would be streaming down my face. She looked beautiful.Nessie walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek, showing my look of surprise and questioned if I liked it or not.

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

I nodded, "You look beautiful, honey." I smiled as she hugged me and whispered in my ear,

"Once we're home…" she looked up at me meaningfully and placed her hand on my cheek again showing me her memory of us dancing around the living room.

"The prom is coming up really soon… will you practice with me?"

_  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

Once at home, with the furniture moved around and Bella's lullaby playing in the background, my little girl and I danced fluidly around the room a look of contentment on both of our faces.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

I knew she would always be my little girl, no matter what happened. She knew that I would always love her more than my own life, just like the heart shaped locket around her neck promised every time she unlocked it's tiny clasp to look at her family.

_  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone._

Bella was getting fidgety as we waited with the rest of the family at the mansion for Jacob to return with Nessie after their date.

"Bella, love, I'm sure they're fine. They'll be home any minute now." I wasn't lying for her sake either; I could clearly hear both their thoughts as they walked through the forest laughing and enjoying the other's company. I'd never seen Nessie so happy.

_**"Nessie, I love you more than anything in the world."**__**"Jacob, what are you saying?"**_

I watched through both Jacob and Nessie's thoughts when one of Nessie's confused thoughts gripped me with surprise, Jacob was down on one knee with a tiny black box in his hand. I gasped at the same time as my little girl did.

_**"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you with all my heart and have since the day you were born. You are my soul mate, please, would you marry me?"**_

"_**Of Course, I'll marry you!" **_

My jaw dropped open for a millisecond then snapped shut, catching the attention of the entire family. My eyes glimmered and a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. There was no way I was going to spoil this for Renesmee. Alice, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie looked at me questioningly, I just shrugged and took Bella's hand and squeezed it.

Next thing we knew Renesmee and Jacob burst through the door, both beaming, the happiness they radiated had Jasper excited as well. Only good could come from their emotions right now.

Nessie squealed as she held out her left hand, a beautiful diamond ring glistened on her ring finger.

_Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned_

Nessie was smiling as she told us how she wanted the wedding, that she wanted Alice to plan it with Esme and Rosalie, how she wanted Alice, Rose, Bella, Esme, and Emily to be bridesmaids, even though Bella was her mom, she wanted her to be her matron of honor and Rose to be her maid of honor. All of the girls were beaming at the thought of another wedding, they all had their heads together in the living room giggling and whispering excitedly. I stood off to the side watching them and sighed. Renesmee was the only one who noticed. She gave me a questioning look as she walked over to me and placed her hand on my face. I saw my look of sadness and happiness from her vantage point. '_**What's wrong, Daddy?'**_

"You've grown up so much, it's hard to let you go." I murmured holding her hand to my cheek.

'_**But you don't have to; I'll always be yours, Daddy.' **_

_  
_Memories of us dancing when she was a mere toddler and of us before her prom flashed from my mind to hers, the look of contentment I held as I cradled her in my arms before each bed time story, her feelings of love and happiness as she closed her eyes each night, after being tucked in by both Bella and I.

'_**Daddy, practice with me, please?'**_

I nodded and took her hands, Rosalie sat at the piano and began playing a new song that I composed and gave to her to play.

_  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"_

'_**What is this?'**_

"You inspired this one, Renesmee." I stated simply and brought her left hand to my shoulder and held her right hand in my own, we began to swiftly dance around the room as Bella, Alice, and Esme watched with content smiles.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
_

My golden eyes yearned to cry the tears that would not fall as I gave my baby away to my once mortal enemy. The night flew by without a hitch, our closest friends wished the happy couple congratulations and watched as they danced together as man and wife on the dance floor that reminded me so much of my and Bella's wedding. I sighed, but smiled when I felt Bella take my hand and squeeze it gently.

"Now you know how Charlie felt on our wedding day." She glanced up at me with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but I don't recall such a feeling of loss." I sighed again, Bella glared at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you know very well that Charlie would have lost me forever were it not for my control right off the bat."

I grinned crookedly.

"I know, but you're amazing and he didn't lose you."

Bella giggled her golden eyes glimmering in the sunset. She gently squeezed my hand as we watched Renesmee toss her bouquet into the crowd landing in an unsuspecting Tanya's arms. Her eyes glittered and she smiled softly, hope flooded her mind. I smiled softly surely she'll find her mate someday.

A loud honk knocked me out of my thoughts as Jacob waved to me and Bella, I looked for Renesmee, but she was nowhere in sight.

_**'Daddy.'**_

I turned around and found my little girl in her pure white wedding gown,

_**'Oh, Daddy!'**_

_**  
**_She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

'_**I love you Daddy.'**_

She pressed her hand against my cheek reminding me of all our memories together.

_**'We'll be back soon, I promise.'**_

"I love you, baby. So, so much," I whispered into her bronze curls.

She pulled away and smiled, a tear running down her cheek, I touched her cheekbone with my finger and brushed away the tear.

"Be safe, baby."

She nodded and raced to the VW Rabbit that Jacob was currently starting. She hopped into the passenger side and waved to all of us before distinctly thinking

_**'I'll always be your baby.'**_

My unbeating heart wrenched and my breathing hitched as I watched them pull out and drive into the night. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and watched as they drove on to their future.

_And she'll be gone._

* * *

So what did you think? Tell me your thoughts and Review, review, review!


End file.
